The invention relates to a recording device that performs recording on a medium.
Some known ink jet printers as one type of recording devices include a paper transport device that transports roll paper as one type of media. For example, when recording having a high printing ratio (duty) is performed on roll paper in an ink jet printer, many ink particles are discharged onto the roll paper. A so-called cockle caused by the roll paper absorbing a large amount of ink and swelling in a wave shape may be generated in the roll paper to which many ink particles are adhering.
A recording device including ribs provided on a platen facing a recording head is used for solving a malfunction that a cockle is generated (JP-A-2006-95976). The printer described in JP-A-2006-95976 is configured in such a way that a cockle can escape between the ribs, and a cockle generated in a medium by a suction hole provided between the ribs can be reliably sucked to the ribs and a formation surface of the ribs.